Many types of exercise apparatus exist as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,441 to George. However, there are few exercise apparatus designed for use by a bed-ridden patient, whether in a hospital, nursing home, or at home. Moreover, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,686 to Roessler and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,829 to Caruso, versatility and portability are features lacking in a physical therapy apparatus for a bed-ridden patient.